Uma Outra Menininha  O Final
by Noah Black
Summary: Até onde pode um amor perdoar e aceitar? Pode um amor vencer a essência? A essência pode ser aceita? No final, o que se sobra é o que sempre se foi  e Sirius sabe disso e teme que Noah também.


_"Noah" _foi a minha abrasileirada de _"Noire"_, que é a forma feminina de _"preto"_ em francês. Fiz isso para que todos pudessem pronunciar corretamente o nome dela.

* * *

Por mais que o local estivesse escuro e lúgubre, ele não conseguia conter o sorriso. Harry acabara de dar seus primeiros passos e, apesar de não ter visto, agradecia por Lily não ter assistido também.

Pelo o que Prongs relatou na carta, a experiência foi desastrosa e culminou em vários hematomas. Ele pedia em garranchos corridos para que lhe falasse de um algum feitiço, porque bem se sabia que Prongs não era conhecedor de magia médica.

Andava sem realmente se importar com que deveria fazer. Estava contente depois de tanto tempo... Nem se lembrava ao certo porque ficara assim.

_**-**__**Você tem certeza disso, Druella?**_

_A voz da mãe propagava-se por toda a mansão – e cinco crianças se encolhiam umas próximas as outras para tentar barrar o medo que lhes era proporcionado._

_- Do que mamãe está falando?_

_- Cale a boca, Reg! Já, já ela fala – disse o primogênito dos Black._

_- __**Três meses, Walburga**_

_- De quê, Andie?_

_- Eu não sei, Bella!!!_

_Todos os cinco sussurravam, esmagados em um canto próximo à sala em que as mães conversavam._

_**-**__**Cygnus já sabe?**_

_A resposta para tal pergunta não coube às crianças saber, pois não foi dita. _

As palavras de Dumbledore se propagavam em sua cabeça consecutivamente. Era bom saber que era merecedor de sua confiança. "_Esta missão só deve ser feita por Sirius._". Só ele poderia realizá-la – e aquilo animava o ego.

Sentia-se sozinho, na maioria das vezes. Não podia ver James e nem o afilhado; perdia cada momento do primeiro ano de vida deste e não podia vivenciar as descobertas que o amigo estava tendo como pai.

Missões eram bem-vindas.

_Um pequeno ser lhe fora apresentado._

_Suas mãozinhas, as duas, cabiam na palma de uma de suas mãos. Os olhos, grandes, arregalados, brilhavam em intenso azul, diferente dos demais orbes dos Black. Olhou para as primas sentadas no sofá, mas só Bella e Cissa estavam emburradas, de braços cruzados. Andie queria levantar e ver o bebê que brincava de apertar e desapertar os dedos dele._

_- Qual o nome dela?_

_- Noah - a voz da tia pareceu-lhe atravessada._

_Alternava o olhar entre as safiras celestiais de brilho próprio e os olhos pretos, amargurados e rancorosos da tia._

_- Noah Black – repetiu como se fosse um mantra._

_- Agora teremos que agüentar outra pivete, Andie._

_O ciúme de Bellatrix estava longe de ser sutil._

_- Hei! Sou eu quem tem que agüentar vocês duas!_

_Ouvia as primas, reclamando sobre as brigas que tinham e fatos já passados. O irmão aproximou-se dele, tímido, e esticou a cabeça para dentro do cesto._

_- Ela tem olhos azuis..._

_- Você descobriu isso sozinho, energúmeno?_

_- Não fale assim com seu irmão, Sirius!_

_A voz da mãe já era autoritária em tom normal, e quando dava uma bronca, por estar irritada ou apenas por fazer, transformava-se em ácido corrosivo de almas._

_- Por que ela tem olhos azuis, mamãe?_

_- Todos nós temos olhos azuis, criatura!_

_- Não deste jeito, Six! Ó – e apontou para o olho do irmão – os seus são azul acinzentados, mais cinzas do que azuis, aliás. Os de Bella são quase negros de tão escuro que o azul é. Os da Cissa são de um azul diferente, desconfortável de se ver, e os de Andie são bem clarinhos, mas não brilham._

_Pôde ouvir Cissa protestar quanto as características dos seus e ver Bella sorrir largamente._

_- Os dela são... bem... eles são como o azul do céu. E brilham!_

_Sirius meteu a cabeça para dentro do cesto. A criança careca e desdentada ainda mantinha os olhos grandes._

_Realmente, eles brilhavam. _

Viu um espectro no meio de tanta sombra. O lugar era úmido e cheirava à musgo. Puxou a varinha e pôs-se em posição de ataque.

- O que vai fazer, _Black_? Matar-me?

A voz era feminina, ardilosa, ferina e se propagou por todo o recinto; completamente sedutora, mas, ainda assim, corrosiva. A típica voz que as jovens Black possuíam.

O sobrenome fora dito com ênfase, sonoro.

- Bella?

_- O que foi_

_A criança não conseguia se conter. Estava vermelha – só não sabia dizer se era por causa do riso que segurava ou da corrida feita até ali._

_Ela prendia o riso entre os lábios e tampava a boca com as mãos. Mal conseguia respirar._

_- Noah!!!_

_- Eu... – e pôs-se a rir – eu mudei – e a gargalhar._

_- O que você fez, garota?_

_Ela se jogou sobre a enorme cama do primo e, ainda gargalhando, engatinhou até ele, que lia._

_- Promete que não vai contar para ninguém?_

_- E alguma vez eu já contei?!_

_- Mesmo que te lancem uma maldição Imperius?_

_- Bem, aí já não estará sob o meu controle..._

_- Então não conto!_

_E a pequena começou a rir, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dele._

_- Não vai contar, é?!_

_Arremessou o livro no chão e agarrou a pequena pela cintura. Jogou-a no meio da cama e, pondo-se de joelhos, começou a fazer cócegas na barriga dela._

_Como ela ria gostoso, contorcendo-se debaixo dele, mexendo as pernas, tentando tirá-lo de cima. Ria como se dependesse daquilo – daquele contato com ele._

_- Vai ficar rindo sem me contar?! Então vai rir até não poder me contar!_

_- Pára, Six!_

_E gargalhava, buscando ar, ficando vermelha. Os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o lençol e, ora ou outra, ele via os brilhos dos olhos azuis quando ficavam, por poucos segundos, abertos._

_- Tá, eu conto!_

_As palavras saltaram de soquinhos de sua boca. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, cruzando as pernas, enquanto observava a figura pueril se recompor da "sessão de cócegas mortais", como era denominada._

_Viu como os olhos dela ainda eram os mesmos de quatro anos atrás; grandes, arregalados e de íris descomunalmente azuis._

_- Eu mudei os perfumes da Bella._

_Forçou um sorriso. Estava desapontado. Noah já havia feito outras coisas mais geniais para a sua idade, como pôr açúcar dentro do pote do sal, colocar corante no trigo para aparentar café e jogar o mesmo corante dentro das mudas de roupas que Monstro deveria lavar._

_Mas qual era a graça de trocar os perfumes de Bella?_

_- O que foi, Six?_

_O tom travesso fora trocado pelo desapontamento. Ele bem sabia que ela esperava que o primo pulasse sobre ela e a cobrisse de beijos, parabenizando pelo feito._

_- Trocar os perfumes, Noah?_

_E, então, observou os olhinhos brilharem de um jeito diferente. Daquele jeito que pareciam dizer "me expressei de modo errado, Six". Ele a encarou de volta, tentando achar a falha de comunicação quando a voz de Bellatrix estrondou pelos corredores._

_**-**__**MÃE! EU TÔ CHEIRANDO A CRIOLINA!!!**_

_Noah sorriu inocentemente. Sirius pulou sobre a garota, abraçando-a, beijando o seu rosto e dizendo como ela seria uma grande alquimista. _

Aos poucos a imagem se revelou entre a penumbra densa. A varinha quase escorregara pelo punho, mas ele a manteve firme.

Suas entranhas se enrolaram quando a viu surgir ali. Um misto de cheiro de mar e de terra molhada inundou seu nariz.

Não acreditava no que via. Queria desarmar-se, correr até ela, carregá-la no colo e lhe cobrir de beijos. Mas _não acreditava no que via_.

Ela riu em escárnio e se aproximou dele.

_A porta fora fechada tão subitamente quanto fora aberta. Ouviu pequenos passos apressados e sentiu parte do colchão afundar um pouquinho. Uma respiração pesada lhe tocou o pescoço antes de uma cabeça deitar sobre seu peito._

_A respiração estava falha e fungava, provavelmente, evitando que o nariz escorresse._

_Não abriu os olhos, apenas depositou a mão sobre a cabeça de cabelos embaraçados e afagou-os. Se chorava ou se tentava parar de fazê-lo, não importava. Ela estava ali querendo carinho dele – e ele sempre daria._

_Pesadelos terríveis aconteciam com uma certa freqüência nos últimos dias, desde que o pai fora assassinado. Vezes ou outras, ouvia-a chorar no quarto, calada, tentando evitar barulhos, mas ele a conhecia. Conhecia-a bem e sabia quando os pés se juntavam ao corpo sobre os cobertores e abraçava os joelhos; quando a boneca de pano era colocada de lado na cama, que aparentava ser bem maior por causa do corpo pequeno, e era substituída por uma fotografia já velha._

_Abriu a metade de um olho e viu como estava escuro. No relógio sobre o móvel de madeira ao seu lado, ele conseguiu distingüir os ponteiros e ver o quão madrugada ainda era. Teria muito tempo de escuridão. _

Os olhos apareceram – e ainda brilhavam da mesma maneira singular e voluptuosa de antes. Eles percorreram toda a extensão do corpo dele – e ele até pôde sentir um arrepio frio lhe subir pela espinha.

- Quem diria que Sirius _Black _ ficaria assim, _sozinho_.

Lembrava em muito a irmã mais velha; por fim, a influência de toda uma família já aparentava em toda a sua extensão. Não podia negar que estava bela, como deveria ser.

Os cabelos caiam em cachos sobre os ombros finos e seu andar era arrogante, assim como qualquer outra parte de seu corpo.

- Noah?

A pergunta apenas saltou de sua boca e, por um erro imperdoável, balbuciou. Por mais que a possibilidade fizesse seu coração pulsar, temia a resposta, pois não acreditaria na confirmação.

E ela riu da mesma maneira de antes.

- Quanta perspicácia, _Black _ – e sorriu, desafiadora.

Os lábios, volumosos, formavam um sorriso maliciosamente cruel; presunçoso.

Dela já fugia a imagem de criança e seu jeito não era mais o mesmo. Seu corpo não se mexia exalando inocência e tampouco travessuras infantis. Era um corpo de mulher perversa, corrompida.

_ - Durma aqui esta noite, ok?_

_A menina apenas balançou a cabeça, já se pondo debaixo das cobertas brancas da cama dele._

_Ele se deitou ao lado dela, colocando as cobertas para cima do corpo. Deu a boneca de pano para que ela a abraçasse e começou um cafuné entre os cabelos cheirosos da miúda._

_- Como é Hogwarts, Six?_

_A voz estava trêmula de sono, mas os olhos ainda estavam arregalados._

_- É o melhor lugar do mundo._

_- Melhor que o nosso jardim?_

_- Muito melhor._

_- E o que você faz lá?_

_Ele riu. Não poderia contar o que _realmente _ fazia lá para uma criança. Resolveu mentir._

_- Eu estudo muito._

_- Bella disse que você fica se metendo com garotas por todos os cantos._

_Ele fez um barulho de surpresa._

_- Não dê ouvidos a sua irmã..._

_- E disse que faz a mesma coisa com ela._

_- Onde você ouviu isso?_

_- Ela estava falando com uma amiga dela, lá na biblioteca._

_- E a senhorita ficou ouvindo por de trás da porta?!_

_- Você queria que eu pedisse licença?_

_Ele riu._

_- Não dê ouvidos a ela._

_A luz estava fraca e ele pediu a todos os santos que ela não percebesse a situação constrangedora em que fora colocado._

_- Tá._

_Um momento de silêncio se fez quando sentiu a mãozinha dela segurar a sua. Ela virou-se de lado e já estava fechando os olhos quando perguntou:_

_- Por que eu me chamo Noah?_

_Ele respirou fundo._

_- Porque a nossa família gosta de ser redundante._

_- E o que é isso?_

_A voz dela era de inocência pura, fina, aguda; típica de criança._

_- É quando uma coisa significa a mesma coisa que aquela outra coisa._

_Ele se perguntou mentalmente se ela teria entendido, porque nem ele sabia ao certo se entendera o que disse._

_- Mas... – ela bocejou – estas duas coisas não deveriam ter o mesmo nome?_

_Piscou algumas vezes, incrédulo._

_- Deveriam. Só que a redundância é uma marca de nossa família._

_Do que estava falando? Ela só tinha seis anos!_

_- Espero que você não seja assim._

_Ela adormeceu, mas ele ficou ali, absorto, refletindo na filosofia pueril que lhe fora dita entre um bocejo e outro._

_- Também espero que você não seja assim –, passou o braço pela cintura dela e adormeceu. _

- O que faz aqui?

- Sou o seu trabalho, _priminho_.

Os olhos foram postos mais perto dele e, assim, pôde analisá-los melhor.

Enganara-se. A intensidade era a mesma, mas o brilho não. A luz celestial própria reluzia em prol da alma distorcida, da corrosão de um caráter de menina. Não havia empatia ou pureza, apenas a frieza cínica.

Seus olhos estavam oblíquos, dissimulados, farsantes.

O sorriso de ínfima felicidade se desfez de seus lábios.

- O QUÊ?!

_ - Six! Você não vai acreditar no que eu..._

_A porta se abriu e adentrou a voz infantil. Os olhos se arregalaram e as falas cessaram._

_Sobre a cama, dois corpos, descobertos de lençóis e roupas, colocados, grudados, beijando-se, exigindo-se._

_Os dois pararam e olharam para a miúda paralisada. Ele engoliu seco._

_Os olhos azuis mais arregalados que o normal._

_- Bella?!_

_Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar com um fio de voz magoada antes de se retirar do quarto e evitá-lo por todo o natal._

_Ele saltou da cama, com o lençol enrolado à cintura._

_- Deixe-a, Sirius, e volte aqui – e obedeceu a voz pecaminosa que vinha de sua cama. _

- Não. Foi Bellatrix que fez aquilo!

- Ah, sim – a voz corrosiva. - Não vou tirar os créditos de minha irmã pelo o que ela fez. – Debochada, – mas devo dizer que deixar os Longbottom desarmados e despreparados não era uma tarefa que Bella saberia fazer decentemente e com êxito. – Orgulhosa. – Estes créditos são _meus._

Queria matar a si mesmo ali – por ter sentido falta daquele ser repugnante personificado a sua frente agora.

Não era quem achou ter encontrado.

- Uma vez Black, Sirius, sempre Black. Este é o _nosso _ fardo.

Olhava-a incrédulo.

- Onde está a _minha_ Noah?!

- _Sua_ Noah?! – Riu em falsa incredulidade. – A _sua garotinha_ nunca existiu. Você bem que tentou moldar-me às suas formas, colocando ideais e sentimentos dentro de mim que não pertencem a _nossa_ essência.

Era a vez dele em rir, como se acabasse de ouvir a melhor piada de todos os tempos.

- Você se fez daquele jeito; não eu.

- Então nega a influência que tinha sobre um ser tão frágil como eu costumava ser?!

_- Você ainda é muito novinha para tentar entender essas coisas._

_- Mas, Six – a voz de uma menininha de três ou quatro anos com os olhos azuis fulgurantes presos no corredor que levava ao quarto da irmã, - por que mamãe se trancou com Andie no quarto?_

_- Já disse, Noah, você não tem idade para saber dessas coisas._

_Um berro soou pelo corredor. A pequena correu para o colo de Sirius e afundou o rosto em seu peito. Ele passou os braços pelo corpinho dela e apertou-o, querendo, de alguma forma, cessar os berros de Andie._

_- Por que mamãe está fazendo Andie gritar?! Ela não percebe que ela está sofrendo? – Palavras ditas entre soluços e choros._

_Noah se fazia em lágrimas, apertando o corpo do primo o máximo que podia. Sirius sabia que ela tentava tirar a voz da irmã da cabeça e dos ouvidos._

_- É por isso, Noah, que as regras da nossa família não são a favor do que uma pessoa sente. É a favor de manter tradições e..._

_- Eu não quero você seja assim!!!_

_As palavras saltaram de sua boca, em desespero; uma súplica. Os olhos do moreno arregalaram-se, espantado,enquanto embalava a miúda. Forçou mais o abraço e disse:_

_- E não serei... e não permitirei que você também seja._

_Acariciou os cabelos castanhos até sentir que Noah adormecera._

_Andie gritou por mais alguns minutos, mas Sirius sabia das escolhas da prima. Olhou para a menininha engrunhida em seus braços e jurou que não permitira que a tia fizesse com Noah o mesmo que vinha fazendo com Bella e Cissa._

- No que você se transformou?! – Sentia nojo daquele ser à sua frente.

- Isso depende. – Como soara irônica! - Alguns diriam que o mundo me influenciou, mas a verdade é que, uma hora ou outra, _nós _ficamos assim.

- Você tinha tudo para ser diferente!

- Você também!

A voz era fria e sarcástica; dava som aquele sorriso dissimulado.

- Você não deveria ser _assim _ – Gritou por raiva de si mesmo.

- Sou exatamente o que todos se tornarão. De uma forma ou de outra.

Falava pausadamente, revelando toda a maldade contida dentro dela.

- E, por favor, pare de se lamentar pela minha vida quando não consegue nem mesmo se lamentar pela sua!

_- Vai ficar sem falar comigo as férias inteiras?_

_Ela continuou sentada sobre a espreguiçadeira da biblioteca com os olhos penetrados no livro._

_- Olhe, Noah, o que você..._

_- Não me toca!_

_- Escute..._

_- Você disse que era mentira!!!_

_- Eu nunca disse isso!_

_- O que você acha que deve ser entendido por "não dê ouvido a ela"?_

_Riu com o semblante odioso dela._

_- Era verdade..._

_- Mas depois não!_

_O ciúme era concretizado pela lágrima que brotava no canto do olho._

_Ficaram em silêncio e ele resolveu sentar na cadeira atrás da mesa de marfim._

_- Mas era mentira antes também._

_A voz dela soara fraca e receosa. Tinha medo de que sua sagacidade fosse verdadeira._

_- Você não sabe do que está falando..._

_- Você não quis brincar comigo de pega-pega e nem quadribol. Não quis me ajudar no meu plano contra Bella e nem quando pedi para que distraísse Andie. Você simplesmente não quis._

_Franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava ao certo daqueles fatos ineptos até então._

_- No fim, será sempre assim._

_Viu quando as costas da mão enxugaram os olhos. Levantou-se e foi até ela._

_- Não vai._

_Mas em desespero dele, talvez, ela o cingiu pela cintura e pôs-se a chorar de vez, soluçando e tentando dizer alguma coisa. _

- Esta não é uma regra, _Black_.

Fez exatamente como ela, como se aquele sobrenome fosse a marca de um grupo que estaria fardado a carregá-lo vergonhosamente.

- Não?! – Fez-se irônica. – Estranho, porque a sua vida está tão acabada quanto você julga que a minha esteja.

- Está equivocada.

- Tem certeza, _Sirius_?

Os olhos frios postos dentro dos dele; seu nome sendo dito pejorativamente.

- Não pode ver o melhor amigo. Não pode ver o afilhado. Não pode acompanhar os progressos de uma vida jovem que descobre o mundo aos poucos e tão pouco pode desfrutar de uma vida repleta de orgias e prazeres.

Era a vez dele rir.

- Ainda tem esta mágoa dentro de você? – Era a vez dele se fazer esperto e cínico.

Mas ela _também _ riu, ferina.

- É, durante algum tempo a sua vida libertina me magoou. Mas só isso, _por algum tempo_. A sua necessidade, Sirius, é a mesma de qualquer outro Black. _Necessidade de consumir._

_- Aonde você vai?_

_Não respondeu._

_- Porque está colocando suas coisas dentro das malas?_

_Continuou a entulhar tudo dentro dos malões, quieto._

_- SIRIUS!_

_Engoliu seco e se virou para encará-la._

_- Vou embora._

_A respiração dela desacelerou e as cenas ficaram lentas. Ela olhou para baixo, mexeu as mãos, voltou a encará-lo e correu em sua direção. Ele a pegou no colo, abraçando-a forte, acariciando os cabelos e sentindo as lágrimas encostarem em seu pescoço. Os soluços surdos em seu ouvido._

_- Não me deixa, Six. Não me deixa aqui sozinha._

_- Você vai me visitar. Tenho certeza que encontraremos um jeito._

_Não queria separar-se dela. Não queria deixá-la ali, sobre a influência corrosiva dos Black. Mas tinha de partir._

_- Eu te amo, Six._

_Aquilo não foi dito da maneira como aparentava. Mal se ouviu o final da frase e mal dava para distinguir as sílabas. A dor na garganta, provavelmente, impedira que dissesse tudo como a grande verdade que acreditava ser._

_As palavras entraram e ecoaram dentro de sua cabeça. Grandes olhos azuis apareceram na sua mente e um brilho diferente iluminou-os ali. A imagem da miúda se repetiu em várias cenas e visualizou o modo involuntário como aquelas palavras deveriam ter saltado dos lábios dela._

_- Eu também... te amo._

_As mãos pequenas agarravam-se em suas costas, apertando-as com força. Os braços finos estavam em volta dos ombros largos, e ele ainda a segurava nos braços, não querendo desgrudar-se daquele corpo miúdo e quente. _

- Eu não sou assim.

- Sempre o é quando se tem um sangue tão pútrido como o nosso - e deu as costas a ele. Até os cabelos balançavam em desvanecimento. – O verdadeiro devaneio, _Black_, é acreditar que se pode andar sobre outras linhas, em outro espaço. Mas, para gente como nós, só existe uma única linha torta. Afinal, somos _redundantes_.

_- Sente falta lá de casa?_

_A voz tímida, como se perguntasse algo proibido._

_- Não._

_Ela abaixou o olhar._

_- Só de você._

_Acrescentou para vê-la sorrir. Adorava o sorriso dela._

_- Também sinto sua falta._

_- E não vai me abraçar?_

_- Não._

_A resposta corou o sorriso brincalhão que nascera no rosto._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque sei que está mentindo – falou, séria._

_- Não estou, Noah._

_- Está – e ficou calada. – Sei que Bella vem te visitar às vezes e que, agora, Cissa também o faz._

_Abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas nada disse._

_- Tudo bem. – Sabia que ela mentia. – Eu não posso fazer o que elas fazem com você. Conversar já não é mais tão atrativo._

_Ela se levantou do banco da praça, contornou-o e saiu do campo de visão dele. Estava pronto para retrucar quando sentiu um monte de terra cair sobre sua cabeça, sujando toda a roupa._

_- Mas isso talvez seja! – Ela gritou de longe, pois saíra correndo._

_Sirius se levantou do banco, tentando fazer-se bravo, mas não conseguiria. Saiu correndo atrás dela._

_Corriam por todo o local. Ela ria, gargalhava, chamava-o de coisas engraçadas. E ele sorria, fingido ser vingativo._

_Um homem atrás de uma criança, inocente, dócil que nunca pertenceria às predestinações da família._

_Nunca. _

Viu-a caminhar, afastando-se.

Deveria desarmá-la, pô-la no chão. Até matá-la, como desejava agora, para vingar a alma da miúda. Aquele ser viril extinguira a pequena Noah. Mas não, não o faria. Os olhos ainda tinham a mesma intensidade.

- Conheci um amigo seu outro dia. – Falou, sem voltar a encará-lo, já longe. – Peter Pettigrew, acho que é esse o nome. Devo dizer que ele é um homem completamente... _fraco _ e – olhou-o por cima dos ombros – _persuadível._

Ouviu os saltos cravarem sobre a calçada imunda.

- Aliás – e virou-se para ele.

Ali, de longe, os olhos eram visíveis. Azuis, ladinos, sujos.

- Como vão os Potter?

FIM


End file.
